


late night stream

by itskhai



Category: Lunch Club, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Banter, Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, One Shot, Reader-Insert, cursing, i have no idea how to tag this, schlatt is kind of an idiot, streamers fall in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itskhai/pseuds/itskhai
Summary: in which the reader is a streamer and schlatt is a nervous idiot
Relationships: Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF)/You, jschlatt/reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 542





	late night stream

**Author's Note:**

> (t/n) stands for twitch name because i'm not creative so i was forced to do this Wattpad style :(

"Alright, the stream's up, guys. Welcome back!" You greeted the chat with an easygoing smile, leaning back into your chair as the screen started filling up with text. You chatted with the viewers and thanked them for coming as you waited for Carson to give you the go while he set up the server.

"Yep, we're going back into SMPLive, guys. Don't be so surprised, I'm basically a Minecraft streamer at this point," you say with a slight chuckle as you cracked open a can of soda and scanned the rapidly moving text on your second monitor, trying your best to keep up. A donation text popped up and the automated robotic voice came and read it out loud.

 _"Will jschlatt be back to fuck with carson again? Love your streams btw. Keep it up,"_ It said. You gave a happy look to the camera.

"Who knows! That guy's unpredictable. Let's hope he does, though. I'd love to see that happen again. Thanks for the donation! Love ya," You respond with an excited grin on your face. Suddenly, the Discord call ringtone played, and you paused to check who was calling you.

"Ah! Speak of the devil, here he is!" You announced to the chat, and once the said man spoke, they went berserk.

"Fuck you, (T/N)." A resounding voice echoed through the call, of course with his trademark 'funny mic' as they have come to know it.

"Not a nice way to greet a business partner, Schlatt." You reply with a giddy smile.

"Business partner my ass," He started, and his voice progressively got louder as he spoke. "You robbed me you stupid asshole!"

"It had to be done." You say, crossing your arms.

"And why the hell is that, huh?" He questioned, faux frustration clear as day through a low-quality microphone on a Discord call. You leaned forward on your chair.

"Because you see, Mr. Schlatt," Coming closer to the microphone, you stared the webcam down as you said your finishing sentence. "The rich like me... must only get richer."

"YOU LITTLE-" You hung up before he had the chance to scream your ear off on stream.

"Anyways chat, where were we?" You continued like nothing ever happened, a hint of a smile played on your lips as you recall the funny conversation with the man himself.

"Yes, chat. I'm putting that on video," You giggle, taking another sip of your drink. Your phone vibrated and showed you a text from Carson.

"S _erver up stinky. get in"_ The text read.

"Server's up! Let's get gamin'." You grin and join the server.

"Welcome back, suckers!" Carson greeted the people in the SMPLive Discord call. He was met with a mix of equally loud replies and casual greetings.

"Today, we will..." He started but trailed off lost in his own words. "I have no idea what we're gonna do today." He laughed, followed by other people laughing with him.

"Today we will mind our own goddamn business is what we're gonna do," You deadpan, running to your own base and preparing to gather materials. Your reply was followed by more laughter and they went on their own separate ways as each person did their own thing in the server.

As you continued minding your own business - building up your base, talking to fans, and responding to donations - the Discord ping of someone entering your personal voice channel sounded, followed by two familiar voices.

"(T/N), I need you to answer a very important question," Schlatt says, a sense of urgency in his voice.

"Oh, what the fuck." You laugh. "What does he want this time?"

"Schlatt wanted to ask you about your opinion on Stal," Carson explained through a series of giggles. You quirked your eyebrow.

"What... What the fuck? Stal? The fucking- the music disc?" You asked, clearly confused.

"Yes, yes. The music disc." Carson laughed.

"It's an important question, (T/N)," Schlatt added, dead serious. This prompted you to laugh a little as well. You glanced at your other monitor and read several _'DONT TRUST HIM's_ in the chat. You raised your eyebrow at this.

"I don't see why asking me on my opinion on a music disc is so important," You giggled, and Carson only laughed harder.

"N-No. You don't- you don't understand," Carson tried to explain, more laughter escaping him.

"Answer the goddamn question, (T/N), or I swear to God-" Schlatt switched to his torturous funny mic. " _I will throw you into the same fiery hell I threw AntVenom in,_ " Carson laughed even harder.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ANTVENOM?" You yell back in panic, my face contorting into one of genuine fear.

" _YOU'LL FIND OUT IF YOU DON'T ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW._ " He yelled back with just as much fervor causing both you and Carson to flinch from the intensity.

"Jesus Christ, okay! It's a shit music disc. It's not even that good! The recorder part ruined it and it was just not it, okay? It's garbage! Are you happy?!" You reply, panicked as the call went silent.

"Holy shit," Carson said after a few short moments of silence.

"Carson, we're keeping 'em." Schlatt says, much calmer than he was just 30 seconds ago.

"Yeah, I figured dude," Carson states matter of factly.

"Wh-what the fuck just happened," You ask, baffled and speechless.

"You, my friend," Schlatt replies with his trademark suave business voice. "Have just earned my neverending respect. They know what's good, Carson. Unlike _some_ people." He says accusingly.

"What the hell man! All I said was that I didn't have an opinion on it!" Carson laughed through his faux offended voice. You could only let out a nervous chuckle.

"(T/N)," Schlatt says, tone dead serious, almost as if he was staring into your eyes, boring into your soul.  
"Y-Yeah, Schlatt?" You respond, voice still laced with fear from his presence.

"I wanna be business partners with you again." He says, voice softening. You fail to stifle a giggle. "Why the hell are you laughing you stupid bitch!" He yells, causing both you and Carson to lose composure and burst into laughter.

"Fuck both of 'yas. I was trying to be nice." He grumbles as we both try to catch our breaths.

"So you're saying-" You try to wrap your head around the situation through your struggle of catching your breath. "You're saying that after being robbed of everything you owned, by _me,_ you want to become my business partner again _only_ because I hated Stal." This explanation causes Carson to burst into another fit of laughter, bringing you along with him.

"I don't mean to sound biased, (T/N)-" He says before following you in your series of giggles. "But- But I am. Yeah, I'm biased as fuck." He laughs, sounding absolutely defeated.

"We already established that Schlatt," Carson says, and the both of you share a giggle once again.

"If you guys are gonna keep laughing at me, I'm going to throw a fucking fit." Schlatt sighs, faux irritation in his voice.

"Try me, Mr. Schlatt. I'll throw an even harder fit. I will cry. I will fucking do it." You say menacingly into the mic, giving the monitor an angry glare, even though they couldn't even see it. The chat did, however, and all they were saying was how dumb you fuckin looked. Carson and Schlatt laughed at your pathetic attempts.

"I have your stream pulled up right now. You look like a fucking idiot." Schlatt comments, catching you off guard. You faced the webcam and gave a cold stare before you gave him a middle finger.

"Real mature." He laughs.

"Don't pull up my streams like that, creep! I didn't dress nice today." You groan, leaning back into your chair and covering your face in embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it, my local gas station crack whore has looked worse than you do." Schlatt jokes and you roll your eyes at the comment. "Aw, thanks." You respond sarcastically.

"I mean, you're not off by much, but yeah." He adds, and Carson released an almost howl-like laugh, making you jump in your seat. It takes a second for the comment to sink in and when it does, you slapped your hand on your forehead and groaned.

The rest of the stream went by in a flash, you had finally finished with the walls of your large base during your fun exchange with Carson and Schlatt, and you were finally heading off to bed. You responded to the last few donations given and chatted with viewers for a few minutes before you finally bid goodbye.

You stood up from your chair and stretched, taking pleasure from the pop of your joints and the relaxation of your muscles.

"Aah, finally." You hum, jumping on your bed which was right behind your setup. You were about to close your eyes before the Discord notification ping resounded from your speakers.

"What the hell?" You muttered, before groggily standing up to check who it was.

Ah.

It was Schlatt himself.

You squinted at the message as you sat back down on your chair.

 _"pick up asshole,"_ The message read. Immediately after, the call box popped up, and in panic, you answer immediately.

"What is it, Schlatt?" You ask groggily into the microphone.

"Turn your camera on. I'm streaming." He says nonchalantly. Not thinking much, you obliged, staring back at the webcam feedback of yourself. Your hair was much messier than it was previously in your stream.

"Jesus Christ, are you okay?" Schlatt laughs. "Were you sleeping?" He asks gently as if not to startle you.

"I was about to, yeah -" You cut yourself off with a yawn, covering your mouth with a hoodie sleeve. You silently pulled up Schlatt's stream in another window. It was a capture of your webcam feedback with some calm music in the background. "So what's up? Why're you streaming this late?" You asked him as you busied yourself with doodling on a random notebook on your desk, stealing glances of yourself from Schlatt's stream.

"Nothing much, just wanted to chat." He replies, an inkling of nervousness in his voice. "I don't do it much, but it's nice to spend a stream just sitting down and talking with viewers and friends, y'know?" He explains, and you nod in response. "Yeah, it is pretty therapeutic." You smile. He is silent for a bit, so you figured he's reading the chat. He doesn't know you have his stream pulled up, so you watch his chat in secret as well.

Oh, he's talking in chat with his viewers. That's sweet-

 **jschlatt** guys i don't know what to do i'm nervous  
**mannysys22** just KISS THEM ALREADY  
**SkyBoyyy** YOU COWARD JUST TELL THEM HOW YOU FEEL I WILL RIOT  
**emeraldeyes0** umm they kinda cute tho

Endless replies to Schlatt consisted of viewers giving him love advice and several monkas'... but why?

You decide to ask him yourself.

"A little quiet there, Mr. Schlatt," You giggle, looking up to the webcam propped up on your monitor. "Are you there?"

Schlatt stammers. "Ah- yeah, sorry. I was texting someone." Right.

"What's chat saying right now? I'm too lazy to pull the stream up." You lie, proud at how believable and smooth that was. You almost grin.

"Uhm, they're just talking, really- er," He says. You could almost hear the soft clicks and clacks of his keyboard in the background.

"I really liked that joke we did on the server." You smile an innocent close-eyed smile at the camera. "It was really fun. I can't wait 'til we play again." Schlatt chokes on his breath from the other side of the call.

"Yeah, heh, me too... You looked great today, by the way." He replies shakily. You raised a questioning eyebrow at the monitor, glancing at his chat without being too noticeable.

 **jschlatt** Help me you Fools  
**mincedpork** SOFT SCHLATT SOFT SCHLATT  
**oprah345** this whole conversation is so soft it hurts me  
**defnotobama** they are too soft for schlatt's own good he will die

"What was that thing about the gas station crack whore then?" You pout. He only laughs. "I was joking!" You glare at the webcam at that. "Yeah, right." He only chuckles in response.

"I'm serious, though. Your hair looked really cute today. I-I mean, it always looks cute but- fuck, dude- you know what I mean." He stammered, giving up on his awkward explanation with a sigh. You giggle in response.

"Are you doing alright, Schlatt?" You ask him as you leaned back and ran your fingers through your hair, giving the screen a nervous smile. 

"Hah," He lets out an airy laugh, sounding almost at a loss for words. "Y-Yeah. Better than ever, if I'm being honest... Hahah," You smile, grabbing a blanket from the floor and pulling it up towards your body. You stare at the call with a happy smile, and you almost forget that you were live on Schlatt's stream.

"Why do you hate Stal so much, Schlatt?" You ask him with genuine curiosity. He chuckles. "It's only a bit, but it'll probably follow me my whole career, so I might as well just practice hating it now." You gave him an understanding nod.

"For me, I genuinely hate Stal." You told him, leaning into your blanket. He was silent.

"Wait, for real? So that burst of anger for Stal wasn't planned, like, at all?" He asks, voice full of amusement. You nod. "Yup. All sincere hatred here, baybee." You laugh, giving another quick glance at the chat.

 **MauveMane** schlatt they are literally perfect for you. look at them  
**SoftCore12345** NO WAY THIS IS YOUR CHANCE  
**jschlatt** be quiet I'm panicking they are going to kill me  
**sumoheir43** POGGERSSSS

"So, uh, (T/N)-"

"You can call me (Y/N)." You interrupt, a soft smile on your face.

"(Y-Y/N)?" He says, repeating it back, a hint of shock on his tone of voice. "...(Y/N). It suits you." He chuckles, and you almost swear his voice got lower as he leaned into his microphone. Your eyes widened all so slightly, but his chat seemed to catch on to the growing blush on your cheeks. You decide to ignore the teasing and focus on his voice.

"So, (Y/N)," He says- and god, you could listen to him say your name forever. "You wouldn't mind um, joining me in more of my future streams, will you?" He asks, sounding almost hesitant. You beam at his offer.

"DUDE. I would love to, what the hell!" You chuckle. He releases a sigh of relief. "Oh! Oh, thank god! That's good." He laughs.

"I can't wait, Schlatt. We're gonna have so much fun." You smile, burying yourself deeper into the soft blanket. "We are," He mutters gently and a smile pulls at your lips.

"Hold on, I'm gonna mute myself for a bit, I'll be right back." He says, before muting himself. You nod and quickly switch to his stream.

"HOLY SHIT, YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW NERVE WRACKING THAT SHIT WAS," He yells to the chat with excitement. "CAN WE GET SOME POGS IN CHAT, BOYS." He cheers, voice slowly moving further away from the mic. A distant 'WOO!' was heard a moment later. The chat rapidly scrolled but you were sure the chat celebrated along with him.

"Okay, okay I'm back. I'm okay now. I'm gonna- I'm gonna say goodnight to them and hang up. Holy shit." He says to his viewers, and soon after, he was unmuted once again.

"Hey (Y/N), I'm back." He greets as if nothing had ever happened at all. You giggle at this. "Hi, Schlatt."

"It's getting late, you should get some sleep. I'll talk to you in the morning." He says and you nod at the camera.

"Sounds good, my back's killing me." You laugh, stretching your limbs on your chair. "Goodnight, Schlatt."

"Goodnight, (Y/N)!" He replies, and with that, you disconnected from the call and moved to your bed once more, falling asleep with a smile on your face.

**Author's Note:**

> this was an old draft and i kinda dont like it that much but i hope you do somewhat !!!:) comments are appreciated than k u .. :-)


End file.
